


A King and His Knight

by ERERIWORLD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, King Armin, Knight Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, King Armin made Levi his own personal knight. Now, he wants they're relationship to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and His Knight

“Levi, come here, please,” King Armin called. I tsked and walked up to him, glaring at him. He thought he was so perfect sitting up there on his throne like he was fucking god. In this kingdom, he might as well be. Everyone bowed down to him and gave up their lives for him like he even gave two shits about them. We were in his castle at the top of a cliff. I hoped the cliff fucking broke and he came crashing down with his tower. Why the hell did he pick me up off the streets just to make me his goddamn night? No one even came here to take over this small town. It wasn’t even on any of the maps! What the hell? I was basically his servant. I strolled down the red carpet and kneeled down in front of him. Fucking disgusting.  
  
“Yes, my highness?”  
  
“… Call me by my name.”  
  
I sighed. Fuck this kid and his rules. I didn’t want to get close to him. “Yes, Armin?”  
  
“Umm… it’s my bedtime.”  
  
“Yes, you’re correct.”  
  
“… umm…” Spit it out, you damn brat. “Could you sleep with me?”  
  
“Huh?!” I looked up at him in shock. The fuck?! He has never asked for this. He normally just asks for me to read him a story, get him some warm milk and then tuck him in like I was his damn mother. Never this though. This was so personal. I was supposed to go to my own chambers and sleep there where it was cold, lonely, and away from everyone. I was the biggest thug on the streets. I and my two best friends were headed for the gallows when Armin stopped his guards and asked if I wanted to make a deal with him.  
  
 _“Become my knight and I will save you and your friend’s lives.”_  
  
Honestly, if my friends weren’t there I wouldn’t have taken his deal. I would have rather died than become the government’s dog. They were there though so I had to save them. Now look at me, two years into the future and I haven’t stepped foot outside once. Armin always made sure my door was locked at night. The damn brat. Now I was stuck with answer this? Ugh… “… I’d rather not.”  
  
“Fine, then you are sleeping with me tonight, that’s an order.”  
  
Fuck. I nodded and stood up. I picked him up and carried him to his room. His bed was huge and had a big comforter. Toys and stuffed animals lined the stony walls. I had to wonder who sat and stitched all those from hand. I set him down and tucked him in. “I’ll go get your night clothes.”  
  
“Levi… do you like me?”  
  
I looked back at his blue eyes and disheveled blonde hair. “I’m forced to like you, aren’t I?” I turned back and started to walk to his dresser when his hand caught my wrist.  
  
“I want your honest opinion.”  
  
I looked down and shrugged. “You saved me. I’m loyal to you. I don’t hate, dislike or like you. I feel nothing towards you besides loyalty.”  
  
“And that’s only because I could kill your friends if you were to ever not be loyal to me?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He let go of my wrist and nodded. “Could you… maybe get to know me then?” He was staring at me with so much hope. I had forgotten he was still only the age of seventeen. He was still so young. Once people reached the age of twenty-one they were likely to live to their mid-sixties. I was twenty. One more year and I could more than likely survive for that time expectancy.  
  
“Why are you doing this? What are you trying to achieve getting close to me?” I sighed as I grabbed his purple night shirt and pants. I walked over to him and started to undress him.  
  
“…I just want to get to know you, Levi. It’s been two years and you haven’t told me one thing about you.”  
  
“Probably because I don’t want to get close you to.” Because you’re a fucking pig, stuffing your face with food while your town goes hungry. I really hated this guy.  
  
“Why not? I’m a good guy.”  
  
“No disrespect, but I find that a good guy would give two shits about his people instead of taking their money for your own gain.”  
  
He frowned. “That’s not what I do. I collect taxes from the rich and give to the poor. I promise, Levi. I really do try for this town.”  
  
“Why the hell should I believe you?”  
  
“Because I pinky promised you.” He hooked his tiniest finger with mine and I felt like this was ridiculous. What the hell did joining two of our feelings have to do with anything? How did that prove trust? It proved shit and I wasn’t buying anything he said.  
  
“Trust me, Levi… if I hadn’t cared about my people I wouldn’t have saved you from the gallows. I didn’t save you so you could be my knight. I only said that so my guards didn’t question it. Levi, I care about my people more than you’ll ever know. I’d give up all my food for them if my staff let me. I’d give up everything if I could…”  
His eyes shone with sincerity and in that moment I realized something. He broke down the walls around my heart with one damn sentence. He didn’t save me for his own personal gain and that’s why he’s never sent me out for battle. He’s always kept me close because he’s cared about me. My heart skipped a beat and I had to force my hands to keep working so I can get him dressed for bed. “…What do you mean if you could?”  
  
“I’m not like you, Levi… I’m weak… and it’s because I’m weak that I can’t get rid of everything. I’m useless and… I don’t want to fall for my town to rise. I’m selfish.”  
  
Has he held these feelings this whole time…? How had I never realized? Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! What happened to not believing him?! I looked up into his eyes and stopped my yelling at myself. His eyes were shining with tears. Now… that wasn’t possible… he couldn’t be telling the truth… but maybe… he was. My hands go up and I rub his tears away. His cheeks were soft and fatty. “Oi, why are you crying? If you believe you’re weak then fucking do something about it. Don’t just sit here and fucking cry and bitch about shit you won’t change. Get out there and fucking change it.”  
  
His eyes widened as he stared down at me. “I don’t know how…”  
  
“You’re a smart leader, Armin. Fucking prove it. If you want to become stronger, train yourself.”  
  
I saw him nod and he gave me another pinky promise. I got up and walked to my chambers to get dressed in my brown clothes. I walked back to his room and felt ridiculous when  
I joined him and he snuggled up to me. Honestly, what was up with this kid…? We didn’t know it, but when we fell asleep, my arms had wrapped around him protectively and his wrapped around me to cling to. My lips pressed against his forehead but of course I was asleep for all this and didn’t do this all intentionally.  
At least that’s what I told myself the next morning. I woke up and got dressed in my armor. I prepared breakfast for him and brought it to his room. I set it down on his desk and shake him gently. “It’s time to wake up, my king.” Since when was he mine?  
  
He sat up and yawned, rubbing at one eye cutely. I got his clothes for the day and started to undress and redress him again. “For breakfast today you’ll be having eggs and bacon.”  
  
He licked his lips and nodded. “Thank you, Levi.” He leaned up and kissed my forehead before getting out of bed completely and going to his desk. My eyes widened at the affection. I didn’t realize I would start something by doing that to him last night. I walked out flustered.  
  
The day went on like that. Armin would sign papers walk in the town. Kiss me on the forehead when I called him by his name or did things for him. The next day was the same and the day after that. Then it turned into a straight week when I got more and more kisses. He was slowly making his way down my face. By the seventh day, he was kissing the corner of my mouth.  
  
“What do the kisses mean?”  
  
“They don’t mean anything, silly.” He giggled at me as he hung upside down from his bed. Really, was this kid five? I fixed him and shook my head at his own silliness.  
  
“You’re the silly one. Now tell what the kisses mean.”  
  
“They mean you did something good.”  
  
“Are you a fucking idiot? You could really be playing with people’s emotions. Some people may think you actually love them when you’re just rewarding them.”  
  
“I only do it to you.”  
  
My heart fluttered again and I wanted to stop it. I wanted to stop all of my emotions from changing. I couldn’t stop them though, and that was because Armin was leaning over to me and placing his lips over mine. “You’re the only one I want to do this with.” My heart was racing. Why? Why was I closing my eyes? Why was I letting him to do this to me? Just as quick as his lips were on me they were gone and he was hiding under the blankets. “Huh?” I asked to no one as I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I was in a daze. My lips were tingling. What had just happened? Did… Did I just lose my first kiss to a kid? Was he hiding now because of it? Shit! I did! He is! I got off the bed and hold my lips. What do I do in situations like these? It just got worse when I heard him say it. It sounded so quiet that if my heart was even the tiniest bit louder then I wouldn’t have heard it at all. I was at a complete lose and… I wanted to say it back.  
  
“I love you, Levi.”  
  
I wanted to throw up but in a good way. Ew, that was fucking disgusting. I stared at the ball of blankets that was my king in complete shock. There I go again calling him my king. He wasn’t mine. He wasn’t anyone’s. He was his own person. “… I…” I should say it back because… we’ve gotten closer in the past week. I’ve actually found out a lot when we were in bed talking. He told me about his past and everything I didn’t know before and I let him in a little. I took a breath to gather my thoughts and nodded. I can do this. “I-” The invasion bells went off. My heart dropped. I had to protect him.  
  
Armin got up and and looked out the window to see an army from the town over coming our way. “Levi,” That was the voice I knew far too well. It was hard and commanding.  
  
“Gather the forces.”  
  
No.  
  
This was my moment.  
  
This was my goddamn moment.  
  
I walked up to him and pull him down by his hair so my lips were next to his ear. “I love you.” I kissed him quickly before putting on my green cloak and putting on the hood. I grab my swords that I have been keeping next to his bed and walk out. I call for my troop only for a wrist to stop me.  
  
“I don’t want you to go, Levi.” The king tried to stop me but I shook my head.  
  
“I’ll come back, I promise you that, my king.” I kneel down and kiss his hand. He let me go. I dash off and to the front lines. I had my closest friends next to me. I look back at the castle as we started charging towards the enemy. Armin was watching from inside his room, blowing a kiss at me. Fucking brat. I look forward and start my advances. I swing my swords around at my enemies. I had to protect Armin. I had to protect him with my life. If I made it back to him then we were meant to be, if not then he was the bastard that I always thought he was.  
  
At least that’s what I told myself to have a bright future either way.  
  
It was chaotic and I couldn’t tell who was winning. I could tell was swords were being flown at me from all sides and I had to protect myself. My cape was tattered and my armor, I felt, couldn’t hold out for much longer. I needed to get away. I needed to get to my- I looked over and saw him clashing swords with a man next to me. He had a bloody lip and his face was cut. “Armin!” I quickly block a blow he was about to receive with my own body. What was he doing here?! He had to be safe! He had-  
  
 _“I’m not like you, Levi… I’m weak… and it’s because I’m weak that I can’t get rid of everything. I’m useless and… I don’t want to fall for my town to rise. I’m selfish.”_  
  
 _“Oi, why are you crying? If you believe you’re weak then fucking do something about it. Don’t just sit here and fucking cry and bitch about shit you won’t change. Get out there and fucking change it.”_  
  
 _“I don’t know how…”_  
  
 _“You’re a smart leader, Armin. Fucking prove it. If you want to become stronger, train yourself.”_  
  
Has he been training for this moment? To die with his kingdom. Hadn’t I wished that in the beginning? I could let him die here and get away and live in some other town. My friends would support me with that decision, but could I live with myself? “Tch!” I took a fatal blow and fell to the ground. Right when the enemy was retreating too.  
  
“Levi!” Armin leaned down and took off his purple cape and draped it on me to keep me warm from the cold air. It was winter time. I don’t believe I’d be able to survive to my twenty-first birthday. That was three days away. He leaned down and kissed me softly. “You promised to come back.”  
  
I chuckled, “Yeah I did.”  
  
“Don’t laugh! You lied to me!”  
  
I frowned and stared up to his teary gray eyes, “I’m sorry I did… I’m… I love you.”  
  
“No, we’re not doing this! I’ll get you back and have the nurses take care of you!”  
  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” My blood was staining the snow. I put my hand over the side of my neck to try to stop the bleeding, but I felt how much was coming out. I would die of blood loss, right here, right now.  
  
“Levi… I don’t want you to die.” My poor king… he was watching as his knight died… I wanted to live with him, but there was nothing anyone can do. He petted my hair and laid down next to me, in my blood. He wrapped his arms around me and cried. “I don’t want you to die… I just got you…”  
  
“Heh, I’m not a thing…”  
  
“Stop laughing!”  
  
“I’m sorry…” My vision started going hazy.  
  
My eyes grew heavy.  
  
“Levi!”  
  
I was falling in darkness.  
  
“LEVI!”  
  
I jumped up and looked around, panting. I was on my bed, Armin next to me, both of us in our 3DMG straps and not properly dressed for bed. A book was placed in my lap. v  
“Huh…?”  
  
“We fell asleep… did you have a bad dream?” He asked as he tilted his head.  
  
“Yeah… something like that.” I said and put the book to the side. It was about kings and queens of distant lands. It must have influenced my dream.  
  
“Want to talk about it?”  
  
I smiled and shook my head. “Maybe one day. I don’t want to worry you.” I held him close and started to pet his head as he nuzzled my chest. “Armin?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Levi. I won’t let the titans get to you.”  
  
“I won’t let the titans get to you. I promise.”  
  
I curved my pinky around his.


End file.
